Elsword Truth or Dare!
by DaFunOtaku
Summary: Rach has kidnapped the EL gang just to play Truth or Dare! What would happen when the EL gang has to so all the crazy requests?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction so please do not judge so harshly :D (I'm a real noob writer) In this story I am called "Rach"**_

_**Characters:**_

_**Elsword: Rune Slayer**_

_**Aisha: Void Princess**_

_**Rena: Wind Sneaker**_

_**Raven: Blade master**_

_**Eve: Code Nemesis**_

_**Chung: Iron Princess (Get it? huh? Get it!)**_

_**Ara: Asura**_

_**Elesis: Grand Master**_

_**(sorry guys no Add here)**_

* * *

><p>Rach: *Breaks open the door* MUHAHAHAHA IM KIDNAPPING ALL OF YOU<p>

Elsword: *Grabs out sword* Nuh uh lil girl! SWORD FIRE!

*nothing happpens*

Elsword: What!?

Rach: MUHAHAHA *cue the evil laughter* My author powers are more powerful than any of you! *Teleports everyone to a room with no door*

EL gang: WHAT?

Rach: And now im gonna-

Elesis: Who are you and what do you want?! *points sword at Rach's neck*

Rach: Playing Truth or Dare!

* * *

><p><em><strong>So review what you want the EL gang to do and i'll make them do it! :)<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! It is greatly appreciated! :D Now without further delay, enjoy chapter 2!**_

* * *

><p>Rach: HA ELSWORD I DID GET REVIEWS!<p>

Elsword: Oh really? I'm surprised! Well don't worry this chapter will be so bad that you will not get any more reviews!

Rach: *Grabs a metal chair with spikes and smacks Elsword*

Elsword: OW! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT!

Rach: My book, I do whatever I wanna do! *prouts*

Aisha: She does have a point…

Elsword: DON'T AGREE WITH HER!

Rach: Anyway lets start the dares!

**_ReikaElementalVocaloid:_**

**_Ah...You should stop using script form. Would be nice if Elsword has to crossdress._**

**_Actually, make all the boys crossdress. Girly as possible if you want, as long as they crossdress._**

Rach: I'm so sorry but i have no idea how to write in a non script form :( and as for the dare…..*evil smirk*

Raven, Elsword and Chung: OH MY GOD NO YOU WON'T DARE!

Rach: *Continues to smirk* oh i dare!

Raven, Elsword and Chung: *Points all their wepons at me* Die!

Rach: *Snaps fingers*

*poof*

-Elsword was dressed in a red and black frilly dress. It was long, touching his toes and it was really puffy. (Kinda like Kurumi from Date A Live)

-Raven was in a really pink and long wedding dress. (Imagine that the pink fairy puked all over him and the dress became REALLY girly)

-Chung...uh well nothing changed.

Chung: Huh?

Rach: I thought you already looked a lot like a girl so i didn't need to change anything.

Chung: WHAT

Ara: Hahahaha *runs over and faceboobs Chung*

Chung: Mph MPHHHHH MMMPPPHHHH

Rena: *Drags Ara away* Now now Ara thats enough. You don't want to kill him do you hmm?

Ara: *Struggles* Awww I wanna hug Chung

Chung: *Gasps for air* T...Thanks Rena.

Aisha: Nice...hahahha…..nice dr….HAHAHA AHAHAHA….

Elsword: Shaddap *Attempts to walk to Aisha but epically fails and trips over*

Raven: How careless… *walks over to help Elsword up but trips as well*

Elsword: *Turns to face up*

Raven: *Falls on top of Elsword and accidentally kissed him*

Rach: SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP SHIP

Eve: *Slaps me*

Me: oof….ship...

Chung: Tough luck man.

Aisha and Rena: OH MY ITS YAOI! :0

Rach: I SHIP THEM SO HARDDDDD

Ara: Gimme a five gurl! *hi-fives me*

Rach: *Hi-fives Ara*

Elsword and Raven: *Quickly gets off each other*

Elsword: MOUTHWASH QUICK SOMEONE GIMME A MOUTHWASH!

Raven: *spit spit* puah pu

Elesis: My bro….what have i just seen…..my...poor...eyes...

Eve: To the readers: I hope you don't mind the yaoi even tho its rated "T"

Rach: Nah they wouldn't mind…..OR WOULD THEY?! *Looks at you* DO YOU MIND?! (tell me in the reviews please) :O *Kneels down* FORGIVE ME FOR THIS DESPICABLE SCENE!

Elsword: GREAT DISCONTINUE THE STORY AND END THIS TORTURE!

Rach: Aisha please do your thing.

Aisha: With pleasure! *Slaps Elsword so hard he flew into a wall*

Eve: We're getting off topic here.

Rach: Oh oh right sorry guys! Anyway for the next dare…..

_**Astaria Mel Kanariane:**_

_**Dare Elsword to kiss eve for 1 minute while withstanding her slapping XD**_

Rach: No prob! *walks over to the wall and drags Elsword by his hair* Well you heard the lady! GET TO IT!

Elsword and Aisha: NO!

Rach: Ahh young love...always in denial! *smirk*

Elsword: So says the little girl.

Rach: Nuh uh NO CHANGING THE SUBJECT! NOW KISS AISHA!

Elsword: No way in hell!

Rach: Come on we all know you love her A LOT!

Elsword: I already said...NO WAY IN HELL!

Rach: *snaps fingers and my demon OC appears*

Starry: *Drags Elsword down to hell*

Rach: We might as well arrange a tea session for now since Elsword's gone.

All the girls: *Nods head*

Chung: WAIT WHERE'S MY BEST PAL?

Rach: Oh he's in hell. Eh he'll be back sooner or later.

Chung: HOW ARE ALL OF YOU SO CALM AT A CRISIS LIKE THIS! ELSWORD IN IN _**HELL**_!

Aisha: Meh. *Arranges the tea table*

Eve: *Prepares the Jasmine tea*

Ara: Wooh Jasmine, my favourite!

Elesis: Training may be important however relaxing is important as well, *Sips tea*

Chung: *Stares in disbelief*

Raven: We have to rescue him!

Rach: He'll be back. Sit down and join this lovely tea session. *Gestures to the two empty seats nest to Rena*

Chung: WHAT!? ELSWORD COULD BE IN DANGER!

Rach: *Sighs* *Ties Raven and Chung to the seats* NOW ENJOY!

*5 minutes later*

Starry: Master, I'm back with this red-head. *drops Elsword and leaves*

Elsword: HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME THERE! *Shivers in fear*

Rach: Great, you're back. Ugh it was so peaceful when you were gone...BUT anyway since you're back, go kiss Aisha or i'll send you to hell again.

Ara: OH OH WAIT PLEASE! May I modify the dare a little? Just a little?

Rach: Okay lemme hear what you've got to say...

Ara: Elsword kisses Aisha WITH DA TONGUE for a minute while enduring her slaps :)

Rach: *smirk* APPROVED

Elsword: I AM NOT GOING BACK TO HELL! but i don't wanna do the dare too...

Rach: Ya ain't gotta choice! *pushes Elsword and Aisha together making them kiss*

Elsword: *blushes so much his face was completely red*

Aisha: mph mmmmpphhhh MMMMMMMPPPPPPPPH *Furiously slaps Elsword*

Rach: *chants "SHIP" for a minute*

Elesis: I APPROVE!

Rena: Aww they look so cute together!

*one minute later*

Raven: Alright lovebirds enough. *Breaks them apart*

Elsword: *Stares at Aisha*

Aisha: *Stares at Elsword*

Rach: AND CUE THE DOVES *A bunch of doves fly pass* AND CUR THE FIREWORKS *Fireworks light up the room* AND CUE THE-

Chung: STOP

Aisha: *Slaps Elsword*

Elsowrd: *Faints*

Aisha: Weakling! *prouts*

Rach: Alright, alright we've done the dares for this chapter so lets wrap up!

Elsword: *wakes up* Gladly *Faints again*

Rach: Remember to review if not i can't write! Bye for now!

* * *

><p>Rach: wow wow wait!<p>

EL gang: whaaaattttttt ugh

Rach: I forgot something

Elsword: *wakes up* what now stupid girl?!

Rach: IM NOT STUPID! AND YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE UNCONSCIOUS SO YOU WON'T ANNOY ME!

Elsword: Oh right. *Faints*

Rach: anyway i wanted to tell KaguyaHimeAi that you can issue a dare :) if not i am not able to write!Alright we can end this chapter now!

Chung: Wow hold it there! You delayed the whole ending just to say THAT?!

Rach: Yes, yes i did. So..bye guys and see ya on the nest chapter!

Elsword: Ugh I hope there won't even be a nest chapter!

Rach: shut up *grabs the baseball bat and smacks Elsword*

Elsword: *Faints*

Rena: Hey where'd you get that?

Eve I learnt not to ask

Chung: JUST END THIS!

Rach: okay okay no rush man!

_**-end-**_

_**(this is written after this was published)**_

_**Hi guys, I realised here that i was breaking one of the rules so i think i fixed it in the next chapter when i put "" when someone talked.**_

_**and i also realised that i have written the WRONG thing :( I made Aisha kiss Elsword and not Eve. SORRY! i stated the reason why in the next chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oh my gosh 11 reviews! ELEVEN**__**! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I honestly thought that my story would be left unread xD and **_**_yippee i got more dares to do! I'm sorry for all the stupid typos on the previous chapter :(_**

**_I realized I made a stupid mistake in the previous chapter! There was a request asking for Elsword to kiss Eve and I made Elsword kiss Aisha! I'm so sorry! I was so stupid. I was rushing that day and I coulden't read properly because of my broken glasses SORRY SORRY!_**

* * *

><p>Rach: THANK YOU! THANK YOU READERS!<p>

Elsword: *Slaps me*

Rach: "OW! You dare slap me hmmm" *evil face* **grabs the metal char with spikes again*

Aisha: "Why is it always the same old chair? Get something more painful!"

Rach: *Grabs a flaming baseball bat with spikes* "Like this?"

Aisha: "OH YES NOW WACK ELWORD!"

Elsword: "WHAT?! AISHA! WH-"

Rach: *Smacks Elsowrd repeatedly*

Elsword: *Dies*

Rach: "WOOP WOOP YAY HE'S FINALLY DEAD WOOHOO!"

Chung: "WHY IS NO ONE HELPING ELS?! WHY?! HOW ARE YOU GUYS SO CALM?! ELSWORD'S DEAD!" *Stares at everyone while running to Elsword and bringing him to the corner of the room*

Rach: "WOOH 2 ANNOYING GUYS GONE! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! NOW WHO AGREES WITH ME!"

Aisha: "I do!"

Eve: "Getting off topic here...again..."

Rach "Whoops sorry about that. welp lets start with the dares!"

_**The Wicked Queen:**_

_**owo heyyy its _ (i luv dis su far qwq)**_  
><em><strong>Dare: make elesis and ara kisswhile making cookies owo<strong>_

Rach "THANK YOU!"

Ara: "Wooh can we use a bit of tongue?"

Elesis: "WHAT?!"

Rach: "Go ahead Ara!" *Smirks at Elesis*

Aisha: "Now go make some cookies!"

Rach: *Walks to the kitchen and arranges seats in front of the oven*

Raven: *prepares popcorn*

Rach: "Now sit down and enjoy the show!"

Elesis: *Makes cookies with Ara* I can't believe i'm doing this! I AM THE MIGHTY WARRIOR! *Sigh*

Rach: "NO NO CUT CUT! Elesis in this flim your line is to tell Ara you love her NOT WHINE ABOUT IT! TAKE 2!"

Elesis: "WHY AM I DOING THIS ANYWAY?!"

Rach: "Cause i'm not afraid to use my new weapon. Like duh." *holds up the flaming baseball bat with spikes threateningly*

Elesis:*mutters* *goes back to making cookies with Ara*

Rach: *holds up a big piece of paper that says "This is the part where you are supposed to admit your love for Ara! DO IT OR I KILL YOU YA HEAR!" *

Elesis: "A...Ara..."

Ara: "Yes?"

Elesis: "I...l...l...o...love...you. There i said it!"

Rach: *Holds up another big piece of paper that says "Not like that but okay..." *

Ara: "Great now kiss me you fool!" *Kisses Elesis*

Elesis: "RRRRMMMPPP"

*After kissing*

Elesis: *Runs over to the sink and uses the new mouthwash.*

The remainder of the EL gang: *Cheers*

Rach: "I DON'T CARE...I SHIP IT, I SHIP IT!" (It's a song)

Happy: *pops in* "They liiiiiiiiiiiiike each other!"

Rach: "Hey you do't belong here! Go back to Faitytail!" *Smacks Happy all the way back to Fairytail*

Happy: "WORTH IT!" *Disappears*

Rach: "Well before I get off topic again, let's get on with the dares!"

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

_**Astaria Mel Kanariane:  
><strong>_

_**can i make another dare?! XD its so funny!**_  
><em><strong>I DARE THE ELGANG TO CHANGE THEIR CLOTHES TO EACH OTHERS JOB!(ELS-AI, REV-REN, CHU-ARA)<strong>_

Rach: "Alright guys! Do as the last says!"

Rena: "Rach, we need Elsword and Chung for this dare..."

Rach: "Oh yea..." *Runs to the corner of the room and revives Elsword before dragging both of the annoying guys to the centre of the room* "Meh, so much for peace"

Elsword:"Get to the point stupid."

Rach: "So says Elbaka. Hmp."

Aisha: "Hey thats my line!"

Rach: "So?"

Rena: "Guys, don't fight and get on with the dare, the reader might get impatient."

Rach: "Fine." *Snaps fingers*

*poof* The whole room was momentarily surrounded by mist.

Rena: "This feels...odly tight around my chest...I wonder why..."

Rach: *Huge facepalm*

Ara: "This is so comfortable! It's just like a girl's outfit!"

*Mist clears*

Rach: "Ooh Ara said that Chung's was like a girl's outfit! I KNEW HE WAS GAY!"

Chung: "I AM NOT!"

Rena: "Do we _have_ to wear this for the entire chapter?"

Raven: "I have to agree with Rena. This dress is so loose and way too odd to wear."

Elsword: "WHAT IS THIS REVEALING PIECE OF SH*T"

Angkor: *Appears* "Hey watch that mouth of yours! I designed that myself!" *Disappears*

Chung: "This is so weird..."

Rach: "Welp as i don't want to let the gender bending dare to go to waste at the end.."

EL gang: "Wait...THERE WAS A GENDER-BENDING DARE?!"

Rach: "Yup! Ah the sweetness..."

_**RiekaElementalVocaloid:  
><strong>_

_**Sorry Els, she gets a review.**_

_**AWW CHUNG DIDN'T HAVE TO CROSSDRESS.**_  
><em><strong>That insult made up for it lol.<strong>_  
><em><strong>EH?! I DIDN'T ASK FOR YAOI! I DO MIND! Lol, just kidding, I'm fine with it.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'd best be careful, Fanfiction doesn't approve.<strong>_  
><em><strong>She said Eve, not Aisha btw.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hmm. THIS CALLS FOR GENDERBENDING!<strong>_  
><em><strong>YES, THAT'S RIGHT, GET THE GENDERBENDING PORTAL!<strong>_

Elsword: "Darn. I hate it when she gets reviews and NO WAY AM I GONNA WALK THROUGH A GENDERBENDER"

Raven: "I do not need any reminder of that incident."

Rach: Well too bad! ELSVEN (I do not know how to make yaoi ships nor do I know the ship name for Els X Rav so bear with this ship name for a bit please)

Eve: "Off topic again."

Rach: "Whoops heh sorry" *Snaps fingers*

*A gender-bending portal appears*

Rach: "Alright everyone in the nice portal!" *Walks through the portal and pushes the EL gang through the portal as well* _(I suppose this dare involves me to walk through the gender bending portal as well)_

Ara: Wooh check out my awesome seductive voice in a british accent!

Rena: Ah these clothes fit much better now! I feel much lighter as well!

All the boys: *Facepalm*

Rach: *Looks at all the gender bent guys* "You know what? I'm not een gonna say it" *Looks away*

Eve: "..."

Rach: "ON TO THE NEXT DARE!"

_**KaguyaHimiAi**_

_**Elsword, I dare you to fall in love with Aisha, have a date with her, marry her, then have 5 kids, and name one of them after me(or 3. One can be Kaguya, another can be Hime, and the 3rd one could be Ai)! Good luck!**_

Elsword: "I CAN'T DO THAT!"

Rach: "Meh Angkor shall take care of that...I think so lets try! Aisha, go summon Angkor please!"

Aisha: *Summon's Angkor*

Angkor: "WHO WHAT MY DEAR! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BEAUTIFUL AISHA?!"

Rach: "Long story, make Elsword fall in in love with Aisha. NOW or i will smack you with this thing!" *Hold up the flaming baseball bat with spikes threateningly*

Angkor: "Fine. fine" *sighs* *Does dark magic*

Rach: *Turns Elsword and Aisha back to their original gender and wearing they original clothes*

Elsword: "AISHA MY ONE TRUE LOVE!"

Rach: "Scary how dark magic works..."

Aisha: "GET AWAY FROM ME BAKA!" *Borrows my weapon and smacks Elsword"

Elsword: *Flies over to the other side of the room*

Rach: "And now to use my amazing author powers once more!" *Fast fowards time for Elsword and Aisha only*

*7 years later (for Els and Ai only)

Aisha: "Hai guys! This is Kaguya, Hime, Ai, Tom (I suck at names so please don't blame me) and finally Harry!" *Points to the children*

Elsword: "Everyone looks so young..."

Rach: "Okie dokie this is awkward." *resets everything* (Nope they are still gender-bent and wearing each other's clothes) "Welp next dare!"

_**Risingwind:  
><strong>_

_**hmm XD i might be evil**_  
><em><strong>DARES <strong>_  
><em><strong>Elsword hug and kiss Aisha<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aisha you cannot hit elsword while he is doing his dare<strong>_  
><em><strong>Chung be Eve's personal slave for the entire chaper<strong>_  
><em><strong>Eve kiss Chung<strong>_  
><em><strong>Raven make a portrait of Seris and give it to Rena<strong>_  
><em><strong>Rena put the portait of Seris up in the room you're in <strong>_  
><em><strong>Ara let Eun out and let here beat up anyone (she can also beat up Rach)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Elesis toss your sword on anyone(once again you can do it to Rach) and see what happens<strong>_

Elsword: "No. FULL STOP."

Rach: "Haha nope" bish *Pushes Elsword and Aisha together so they kiss and makes Elsword hug Aisha*

Aisha: "GO AWAY IDIOT!" *Slaps Elsword*

Rach: "Uh no hitting Elsword while he is doing his dare Aisha."

Aisha: "I know that's why i hit him _after_ he did his dare." *Smiles sweetly as if nothing happened*

Eve: "Servant, get me tea."

Chung: "Yes master." *Runs away to get the tea.*

Raven: *starts to draw* *finishes the drawing* *hands it over to Rena*

Rena: "W...What is this..." *looks at the stick_woman_ Raven drew*

Raven: "Hey, don't blame me for not being able to draw well."

Rena: "ok..." *hangs the drawing of the stick_woman_ on the wall*

Ara: "Eun! Out turn! AIM AT RACH! MILLENNIUM FOX"

Celestial Fox: "LETS DO THIS!"

Rach: "WAIT WHAT?! WHY MEEEEE!? AND WATCH THE BUTT "

EL gang: "Ah revenge is so sweeeet."

Rach: "OW! OW! MY POOR BUTTTTTTTT"

*1 minute later*

Rach: *Rubs butt* "Owwww my poor butt."

Elesis: *Tosses her sword at Rach's prized butt*

Rach: "OW! I TOLD YOU WATCH THE BUTT" *Furiously rubs butt*

Elesis: "Revenge is so sweet."

Rach: *Starts to wail about her butt*

Elsword: "Shaddap stupid girl!"

Rach: "Wah! I told them to watch the butt and the just never listen"

Elsword: "I SAID SHUT UP!"

Eve: *Sips the tea* "Off topic again." *Continues to sip the tea*

Rach: "Okay okay next dare/truth"

_**MitusAura  
><strong>_

_**WUSH...WUSH...WUSH ... NOW IT'S COOL OwO**_  
><em><strong>Here's my liitle Tod <strong>_  
><em><strong>Maybe if you have power . Can you split them into their all classes plzzzzzzz :))) just for my dares *puppy eyes* <strong>_

_**For RS and Cem : Elsword has to hug Eve from behind and Cem has to let him do that for 10 MINUTES BEFORE EVERYONE**_

_**For CN : Take picture of that lovebirds and put it on Facebook XDDDDDDD**_

_**For GA : You have to sing "THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY" before all Raven , especially your RF XDDDDD . Beside that, you have to sing and act like Katy Perry does in her MV LIKE CRYING OR BEGGING HIM NOT TO LET YOU ALONE ,... OwO Kinda weid huh ? XDDDDDDDD BUT I LIKE IT**_

_**For all Aisha : You guys have to think a spell that can controll all the Elswords and make them say : I LOVE YOU AISHA..." and you guys have to say "YESSSS" and hug them tightly... If you guys want a kiss then just go ahead XD**_

_**And now Truths OwO : **_  
><em><strong>For all Ravens : GA , WS , NW Whose b oobs you guys like MOST ? XDDDD<strong>_

_**For all Chungs : Who like Cem most ? And if you like her , Will you swear to protect her from Add ? OwO**_

Rach: Okay! For this dare all the class involved shall be here! *Uses author magic* (Sorry but for this i have to make them non-genderbent)

Elsword RS: *Hugs Eve CEM from behind* EVEEEEEEEEEEEE

Eve CN: *Takes a photo and posts it on Facebook*

Aisha, Ara, Rena and Raven: *Logs on to Facebook and likes the photo.*

Elsword: "Hey don't like the picture!"

Rach: *Comments "Aww they look so cute together but i ship Els x Ai" *

Elsword: "Hey! Don't say that!"

Eve CEM: " So my dear sister do you enjoy the tea that i have invented?"

Eve CN: "Yes, sister. It is very relaxing and rejuvenating."

Elsword RS: "Too...many...complicated...words...mind blown"

*Ten minutes later*

Eve CEM: *Slaps Elsword*

Elsword: *Falls onto the floor.*

Rach: "I suppose that still counts although it was 9 munutes and 50 seconds and now...*snaps fingers and the stage appears with seats in front* I give you Rena Grand Archer singing "That one got away" by Katy Perry!"

Rena GA: "I dedicate this song to my dear friend Raven RF!" *Starts singing*

All the ravens: "Intense..."

Rach: "This makes me wanna ship them so hard. Anyway time for the next dare!"

Angkor: "Okay okay dont push it misses." *Does the dark magic on all the magic.*

All the Elswords: "I LOVE YOU AISHA!" *Runs towards the Aishas*

Aisha DW: "Aww how cute!" *Kisses Elsword IF on the cheek*

Aisha EM: "BLIZZARD SHOWER!"

Elsword LK: *Freezes*

Aisha VP: *Uses staff to smack Elsword RS*

Elsword RS: "He...hehe..." *Faints*

Rach: "OMG SHIP AISHA DW X ELSWORD IF! Now its Ravens' turn ." *Evil smirk* (Sorry but for this i have to make them non-genderbent)

Renas: *Gathers in front of Ravens*

All the boys: *Epic nosebleeds*

Rach: "Hmm... " *Looks at the Renas* "I think NW is out cuz her's iis the smallest"

Rena NW: "Whut did you say hmm?" *Points sword at my neck*

Rach: "Take a chill pill man xD"

Raven RF: "I CHOOSE RENA GA!"

Raven BM: "Rena WS"

Raven VC: "Rena NW!"

Rach: "Now time for the Chungs to argue!"

Chung DC: "ME I DO! I SHALL PROTECT HER FROM THE CRAZY MAN NAMED ADD! SHOOTING STAR!"

Rach: "NO WAIT DON-"

*Bang! Boom!*

*Everyone except Chung DC and Eve CEM were on the floor*

Aisha: "Bahhhhhh Rach go use yoour author powers to heal us. USE THEM FOR SOMETHING USEFUL FOR ONCE!"

Rach: *Snaps fingers* "Alright all done"

Eve: "Why is the room not exploding?"

Rach: "Cuz im so awesome i made this room bomb-proof! Welp its time for the next dare/truth!"

*All the other classes disappear*

_**Luminositized:  
><strong>_

_**Oh, erm... *stares***_

_**You kinda misunderstood the quack out of that last statement. "Dare Elsword to kiss eve for 1 minute while withstanding her slapping XD" **_

_**It was stated for Code: Nemesis, not for the Void Princess, so... I request that the corrected dare proceed unhindered, as well as a bit of extra down below.**_

_**Elsword: So, you're a Rune Slayer, hmm? Well then, answer me this truth. If Rune Slayers are slayers that slay runes, will a Rune Slayer stay a Rune Slayer if another Rune Slayer slays that Rune Slayer's runes, or will that Rune Slayer be just a slayer without runes? **_

_**Aisha: ...Which one you think is smexier? This one or this one? *holds up pictures of Arc Tracer & Psychic Tracer***_

_**Elesis: I've always wondered. Do you have a complex with your brother?**_

_**Ara: ...Did you ever see a gigantic, centipede monster out of your village? Like, purple, crazy power, out near a mountain-peak?**_

Rach: "Yep sorry about the stupid mistake I made that chapter!"

Elsword: "So many words what huh?" *Faints*

Aisha: "Idiot. I'll explain since i helped him earn the title "Rune Slayer" Rune Slayers are people that use runes to slay and not slay the runes so it is actually impossible for one Rune Slayer to slay another Rune Slayer's runes and about the picture..." *Stares at the picture* "Arc tracer!"

Rach: "So complicated... Elesis answer your question so MY MIND DOES NOT EXPLODE WITH RUNE SLAYERS"

Elesis: "H...HOW COULD YOU ASK THAT?! OF COURSE I DON'T! Ara, your turn."

Ara: "Oh that! How can you call my childhood pet a monster! How rude!"

Rach: "Welp that's all the questions for the day! Bye!

_**-End-**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So im going on a holiday for 4-5 days and won't be able to update but keep the reviews coomming and to make up for it I shall make a chapter thats is extra long and extra funny! Thanks for your support so far!<strong>


	4. Bonus chapter

Here is a really short chapter cuz I totally forgot to add that in the last chapter.

Rach: "Oh I forgot Eve had to kiss Elsword!"

Elsword: "WHAT?!"

Rach: "and I would like to add "Eve kiss Elsword WITH TONGUE for A FEW MINUTES :)"

Eve: "This game is pointless and useless."

Rach: "I know but it's fun!" *pushes Elsword and Eve together making them kiss*

Eve: "mph!" *slaps Elsword* "mmmpphhh" *slaps Elsword harder*

Rach: "And now for my set of dares!

Everyone: *Sweat drop*

**_DaFunOtaku:_**

**_-Aisha, who do you have a crush on in the EL gang?_**

**_-Rena, why do you have SO MUCH oppai powa _**

**_-Raven, I dare you to kiss Rena_**

Rach: "Alright get to it..."**  
><strong>

Aisha: "I li...like...e...el..."

Rach: "oh just spit it out gurl"

Aisha: "FINE! I um...like Elsword l."

Rach: "I KNEW IT AND I SHALL SHIP IT FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

Aisha: *Blushes* "BAH GO TORTURE RENA ALREADY!"

Rach: "So Rena..."

Rena: "I DON'T KNOW WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK ME THAT!"

Rach: "Okay...RAVEN X RENA TIME GUYS!"

Raven: "No escaping I gues." *Kisses Rena*

Rach: "WOOP WOOP AND WE'RE DONE! I'll update in a week so keep the reviews coming so I can give you guys an awesome next chapter!


	5. Discontinued

_Sorry guys, this story is breaking loads of rules and i really don't want to lose my account so i decided to discontinue this._ _But that being said, thank you for all the support :D i hope to be writing more non-role play stoies in the future_


End file.
